The only thing left
by Eli-Gold29
Summary: Clare Edwards is expecting the worst from now on. Her parents are divorcing soon but that was the obvious, Degrassi is changing completely and the only thing that she had left is Eli. will Eli help Clare before its too late or will eveything fall apart!
1. What I want: chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction story. I love writing and hope that everyone likes it! Ok, so this chapter starts off right after Clare gets home from her date with Eli, a little confusing I know... ENJOY!**

Clare's POV

It was peace and quite now. For once in this whole month they weren't fighting. Well not with each other but I knew they were mad at me. Was it really my fault I mean come on? Eli is just so dangerous, dark, and oh so very mysterious… I had the most wonderful time with him and I never wanted it to end. I remember that I kept trying to make up things to do so I wouldn't have to face my parents and tell then how I'm going to do things my way now because they were being so unfair. I need to rebel, not just because of the school but also for my parents thinking that just because they're not having fun doesn't mean I can't either. I wonder what Eli would think of me rebelling. He seemed so into our kiss and I want more. My plans are never good when it comes down to doing something that just isn't me, but I know I'll find a way.

I drifted into a long and fantastic sleep. I dreamed about Eli and for some strange reason I couldn't stop. He was, no is absolutely adorable. I can't wait to see him in his red polo Monday. Just yesterday he had skipped wearing the new attire because he supposedly "forgot" and told Ms. Daws that he wasn't here so he wouldn't know… he is so sneaky but what he said, oh what he said made me like him so much more. "I guess I care, I want you parents to like me!" the words kept repeating and the kiss well the kiss was utterly flawless. I can't wait to see what he has planned for today…

RING RING! My alarm was beeping and I remembered that I forgot to turn it of because of my unfathomable dream. The clock read 7:00 a.m. "Greeeeeeaaaaaattttttt." I mumbled irritatedly. I didn't want to sleep though, I wanted to call Eli and see what he's up to. Is it too early, if he wakes up to answer it, will he be mad. I'm his _girlfriend_, he's my_ boyfriend_. Of course he'll be happy, but before I could continue with my ridiculous train of thought my phone rang...

Eli's POV

I hesitated then picked up the phone, I hope she won't be mad at me for calling this early. I dialed Clare's number and braced myself. On the first ring she picked up.

"Hello?" Clare asked.

She answered, she answered! She doesn't seem mad at all. Clare, hi it Eli!" I said trying to be casual.

"I know I have caller I.D." Clare laughed.

Wow blew that one, smooth Eli smooth. "Oh ya, I would have never guessed." I sarcastically replied.

"Is there something you need Eli?" Clare asked. I could slightly hear her giggling at her sad attempt of questioning sarcasm.

"Well, it's not really important, so never mind." I said trying to keep her on suspense.

Well if it's not important then why did you call me?" Clare asked.

Darn, she's good. "Alright, Alright, you caught me, I want you to meet me at The Dot. If you can?" I said, playing along. I sure hope she can come, for some crazy reason I want to see her, I want to look into those beautiful blue eyes and kiss her.

"I think I can fit you in," Clare said.

"Good see you in an half an hour?" I asked wondering how long it takes her to get ready.

"Sure, yeah that will work!" Clare said sounding overjoyed.

I wanted to pour my heart out to her right then and there but all I could manage to say is "Great, cant wait." pathetic I know, what else would I say, oh man I have a feeling I am going to mess this up bad. I hung up and threw my phone onto the bed. I went to my desk and opened my laptop to finish the rest of my English assignment before I meet Clare.

Clare's POV

What should I wear, what should I wear? I rummaged through my drawers and tore my closet apart searching for something nice. Ahah, that's right I have that blue dress from Alli that she just gave me at the beginning of the school year. I put it on and ran to the bathroom to do my makeup. I ransacked through my draws to find the perfect light pink lip-gloss. I glided it over my lips and shoved that with some blush, mascara, and my cell phone into my purse. I looked at the clock, it read 4:47 p.m. I sat my purse down by the front door to search for my white sweater. It wasn't that cold out so I put that into my purse to. I was set to go, I opened the front door but unexpectedly ran into my mom. Great just the person I wanted to see before going on an extravagant date with Eli.

"Excuse me," I said, a little rudely.

"And where do you think you are going?" my mom asked, seeming a bit on the grouchy side.

I knew it was mean and wrong to get on her bad side right now but I didn't care, I wanted to see Eli. "I'm going out mom, nothing big, don't worry I'm not hiding any big secrets. So if you will excuse me I can be on my way." I snapped.

I'm sorry Clare but your dad will be home any minute, we need to discuss something with you. She said sounding calmer but I could still sense that she was way beyond infuriated.

I was furious now, I knew the news and they just wanted to restate it." Mom, I don't care about your news I just want to go out with MY BOYFRIEND! Goodbye." I screamed. Yeah, I felt a little bad but you can't blame me, when will I get to feel happy again?

Eli's POV

Where is Clare? I hope she's okay, what if her parents won't let her out of the house, what if there discussing the divorce situation now. Oh no poor Clare, wait, wait that's her!

"Clare, Clare!" I called.

"Is everything alright, where were you, I was scared half to death?" I screamed.

Everything is fine Eli, I j-j-just uh couldn't find anything to wear, sorry I kept you waiting so long." Clare reassured me.

Even though she sounded very convincing I still didn't believe her, she was stuttering and looked upset, almost unhappy.

"Bull" I muttered, thankfully she didn't hear.

"Are you ready to go inside, it's getting cold?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure-sure, lets go inside." I mumbled

Clare fought a giggle and grinned her sweet and innocent grin.

I walked up to the door and opened it, " ladies first, Edwards." I said smirking.

Really Eli were still on last name basis, well I guess if you were smarter than that then you wouldn't be failing all your classes now would you." Clare said grinning even wider.

"Ouch! Clare you're hitting me on how I do my school work!" I exclaimed, smirking insanely.

"Well maybe this is your wake up call, Goldsworthy." Clare replied.

"Really Clare, still on last name basis." I repeated her.

Clare smiled and looked up.

"Lets go inside, shall we?" she asked.

"We shall," I agreed. And we the stepped inside the Dot.

Clare's POV

"So, what would you like Clare?" Eli asked.

"Nothing really", I answered truthfully.

"Are you sure, I am paying Clare and knowing you, well you usually take advantage." Eli suppressed sarcastically.

" I guess I will just take advantage of you some other time." I said hoping he got the hint.

"And when will that be?" he asked mischievously.

I think he got it!

Eli's POV

Did Clare just drop a hint? I wonder what her advantage will be?

" Well, there may be a PDA rule now at school but you will probably break that rule so-s-o-so." Clare stuttered extremely fast.

"So?" I wondered.

" So" she started, lowering her voice into a whisper, " why don't you come over, my dad is working late, as always, and my mom has her fundraiser? Clare implied, grinning shyly but mischievously.

" It will be just me and you, what would we do? I asked with obvious curiosity. Wow! I am an idiot. Did I really just ask Clare what we would do?

"Yes Eli, just you and me, alone." Clare replied, now starting to play with my gray tie.

O-oh sounds li-like a plan." I stuttered.

She smiled real big as she started walking to her house.

"Well then lets get a move on." She said very confidentially.

I smirked and followed.

**Alright, so how do you think I did? Leave your comments on the review button thing, haha, and I'll be glad to add some new things for the second chapter but I'm not going to make second chapter if nobody likes the story so far so reviewwwwwwwwww please. Thank You!;) (Oh and I know this chapter was a little short so I'll promise you guys I will make them longer, only if wanted of course!)**


	2. Save me: chapter 2

Eli's POV

As we arrived at Clare's house I took notice that there were no cars in the driveway. She was right. She unlocked the door and led me inside. The house was clean, practically spotless. She took of her sweater and walked to the stairs then turned and signaled for me too come with her. I did. We walked up the stairs and into her room. I didn't observe her room much, instead I was deep in thought thinking of what she could have planned for tonight. She sat on her bed, looking deep in thought as well. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She smiled at me and fumbled with her bangs. She got closer to me almost on top of me. I scooted closer trying to give her a flirty sign. She giggled and got on top of my lap. She was running her hands down my hair when I lost control. I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her, it wasn't long but she looked out of breath. I always catch her by surprise! She got up and started pacing then stood in place. I decided to get up because for me, that kiss wasn't enough.

Clare's POV

He got closer to me. I backed up against the wall and he pinned me down. We were starring at each other, him smirking at his devilish plan and me slightly scarred but smiling. He had this extravagant smell. I loved it and so I decided to get closer to him because I wanted him now…

I wanted Eli!

He leaned against me and I could feel his body on mine. I kept my eyes open and this time I kissed him! He put his arms around me and I licked his lips. He has soft lips and I loved the feeling. Eli opened his mouth and we were "French" kissing. I then remembered back to the day of the dance. It was a really ridiculous school sanctioned event. I was a little against the whole gambling theme but I was going with Eli and just the thought of that made me happy that day. I finally thought about Fitz and how he pretended to stab Eli. I winced a jumped at the incredulous thought. Eli quickly backed away his eyes filled with sudden confused fear. I knew why he looked so afraid bit I wanted to hear his voice anyway.

"What's wrong?" I managed to ask.

"You, y-ou jumped. Is everything alright?" he asked, stuttering just a little. He is so cute!

"Everything is great Eli, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I explained.

Eli's frown turned into a playful smirk and his stunning green eyes twinkled. He looked curious.

"Well then, where were we?" Eli questioned, leaning in.

I giggled and we started kissing, well actually we were starting to make out! I pulled him tighter and he leaned against me harder. I was in sudden bliss! Nothing could make this better. We were in the perfect position and…

Before I could continue with my thoughts I heard a door open and in came my parents, yelling at each other about how he/she doesn't appreciate them enough. Eli turned around and stood in front of me. I didn't understand what he was planning on doing but come to think of it, do I ever?

Eli's POV

I looked around the room and saw a window. It looked like an easy climb sown but I couldn't leave Clare. NOT NOW! Her parents were downstairs and they were fighting. I wasn't sure how much longer Clare could handle staying her with this absurd nonsense. I intended on marching down and saying something but I doubted it was the right time. I would become a victim in an interrogation. They would ask me questions about why I am here with Clare.

A sweet and subtle voice interrupted my train of thought.

"You should go Eli, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

" Okay Clare, but I will hold you to that." I said, smirking a bit crookedly. I knew it wasn't a good time to joke but I was glad to see her crack a smile. My stomach suddenly fluttered and I couldn't control the feeling. I walked toward Clare and kissed her as passionate and flawless as possible. She seemed interested in my sudden urge to do what I did. There was a final yell and then a door slammed. Clare and I abruptly pulled away and I ran to the window to leave.

Clare's POV

I couldn't sleep. I felt distant, like I didn't belong on earth anymore. I felt sad and lonely and I desperately wanted Eli by my side. All the images of our past two dates were playing back in my head, fast, slow, normal, fast, slow, normal. I was playing back the last scene, remembering how he hovered over me like a protective motive had triggered. When he left I remembered putting on my pajamas and pretending to sleep so my dad wouldn't try and talk to me about their "news". I planned on avoiding that and them forever, but sadly, I knew I couldn't avoid it for much longer…

**So, did I do okay? I hope so;) give me your opinions on what you want to happen next and I will guarantee you that I will take them into consideration so PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
